Betrayal
by Ocean's Fury
Summary: Percy Jackson was different. He was eighteen when world war three began, and was only twenty when he saw it come to it's brutal end. Now, three years later, a new war is brewing, lead by percy against Zeus, to avenge his father, whose death spelled the end of the war. Percy must now unite former foes, and win a war his father couldn't. Does he have what it takes?
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys, this is the new version of my story Betrayal. The story will be a little less violent, and will have a different storyline. It'll stay the same concept, however, it's different in many ways that you'll find out. Okay, now in this story Percy will be 23 but in the begining he's twenty. The war began when he was eighteen, and everyone betrayed him while he was eightteen, and became olympians. Now, for the annoying thing. The disclaimer.**

**I don't own PJO &/or HoO. If I did, It would've been Perlia, With nicabeth as the weird one everyone knows should happen, but get the feeling it never will. **

**Great, now that that's over, we can get started.**

*three years ago*

Percy

World war three, the bloodiest war in the world's history. The reason? Zeus feared me. Yeah, the king of Olympus, is scared of me. I've grown in stregnth until my power rival's an olympian. Not one of the big three, just one Olympian, where his power rivals three olympians. To make it worse, He's covered it up, and made it out to where We're the bad guys. Who are we, you ask? The rebels, aka Poseidon, Apollo, hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, hephestus and yours truly. All my friends, were now gods, and sided with Zeus. Even some whose Parents were rebels, or even those whose parents were nuetral, joined Zeus. a few well known names are Clarrise, Connor, Piper, and Nico, whose father remains nuetral, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Annabeth. In other words, they all did. Thalia looked saddened whenever our blades met.

"Percy, I have a plan." my Father said. "If I go down, you will rule, you know this right?" I did, we all did. Triton was dead, Amphridite divorced dad a few years back, leaving me as the only living heir to Poseidon's throne. "Where are you going with this Father?" I asked. He handed me a necklace with a emerald trident on it. "This amulet, will allow you to have all of my power, Do you realize what that means?" I stared at him. It would double my stregnth. It wasn't enough to beat Zeus, but it was pretty damn close. "are we sure this is a good Idea?" He smiled. "Percy, it's our plan B. trust me, we wouldn't do this if we thought we had to."

*a year after, two years from present*

Everyone except for me and my father were unconcious on our side, and we knew this was our final stand. I knocked Jason out, while fighting back Nico, Frank, Leo, and Thalia back and glanced at my father, only to see my father stagger, and ichor pour down his chest. "Father!" I shouted. Zeus shot a lightning bolt at him, leaving a gaping hole through his chest. He fell, as did all our hope. I bolted towards him, and tried to keep him alive but failed miserabily. "Percy...do you...have the Amulet?" I pulled it out, and slipped it over my neck. "Yes Father. I-" Zeus put his bolt at my neck, while everyone glared at me. "Brother...will you not let...a father have his last conversation with his...son?" He coughed out. "Fine." Zeus growled. "You have two minutes." He lifted his bolt, and my Father smirked for the last time. "Perseus Jackson...I hereby declare you as my successor...and allow you...to possess...all my titles." His eyes closed for the last time, while everyone yelled and Zeus looked at my now dead father with Fury in his eyes. My amulet glowed, and power radiated from it. It wasn't enough to beat Zeus and his army, but it was enough for me to do one thing. I stood up, and looked at all my former friends with sadness, while they glared back with fury and hatred, except Thalia, who just looked sad. "Farewell." I said, turning into sea mist as everyone attacked.

I teleported to Atlantis, where my people were all dead. I sighed and just went to grab my things, knowing there was no point in running a kingdom without anyone living there. I got my clothes in my enchanted suit case, and grabbed the picture of all the councilers the day after the defeat of the titan war. All my friends, every single one, were now my bitter enemies. I shook my head sadly at the memory of our adventures, and thought of where I should go. "Hm...Alaska." I murmured out loud. I walked to the garden where my father's statue was. "Father, I swear to the river styx, I _will _avenge you." The thunder clashed, but I barely heard it through the deep blue ocean. I walked through the palace doors, and never looked back.

*one year later, one year from the present*

"so much for hiding in Alaska." I muttered as arrows flew after me. I ran through the forest near the canadian border to Alaska, voices of my former friends now enemies tearing through the woods after me. Unfortunately for me, I ran to a cliff, with only trees hundreds of feet below. I sighed and pulled out my sword. "Percy, please give up, Zeus might spare you. If you do this, he will kill you." Annabeth said. I said nothing and got in my defensive stance. "Perce, you lost, just surrender and Zeus'll give you ammnesty." Nico said."Perseus, we will use force if we need to." Artemis said as the hunters drew their bows. "I will never give up. I got a promise to keep." With that, I charged. nico ran at me, but i ducked under, and slashed him in the shin, causing him to fall. I hit him with the hilt of Riptide in the neck. Jason, Clarrise, and Leo charged, so i use my earthquake powers to create a huge fissure none of them can get over. I just smiled, waved and said "see ya around." with that, I made water out of the air, and slide down the cliff on it Like a surf board. I am happy, yet sad, to say that was the last time they ever saw me.**  
**

*four monthes later, eight monthes ago*

I was in an alley in quebec, exhausted, and hanging on to life by a thread. "Father...I failed." I whispered sadly, believeing I was destined to die. "Perseus, you didn't fail me." I heard my father's voice. I looked up, and saw a man wearing a trench coat, and a mask, covering his face. For a second I thought it was a thug, but he said "relax Perseus, your father is in my realm, and I have an offer for you." Now, me being me, I asked "Who are you?" He smiled. "A friend." I narrowed my eyes. "I have no friends, all of them betrayed me." He nodded his head sadly, and said "okay, then I am an ally, you can call me C." That was the start of my training.

*seven monthes later, two day ago*

"Focus Perseus,Focus." C said. He's taught me a lot about the universe, and is now trying to help me learn to use my powers even better than before. "I am focusing, it's to much." I said through grit teeth. He was trying to get me to lift up the _entire _pacific ocean. Yeah, as in every single drop of it. "I can't." I grunted. "You can, and you will." He said. "I...CAN'T!" I exploded, lifting up the whole ocean, and some of the indian ocean. "Perseus, _never _doubt yourself." I smiled, and let the oceans fall. "Thank you." He shook his head, and said "I did nothing, you did it all on your own." I looked at the now raging seas. "It's still not enough, is it?" He nodded and said "your father was the second strongest Olympian, but Zeus outclassed him by far, and your father outclassed you. You are powerful, much stronger than Hades, but not strong enough to defeat Zeus alone. However, your not going to be alone, you'll have allies in this fight." I raised my eyebrow. "How do you know?" I questioned. "Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes , they will follow you to the grave if need be. Ares will as well, but It will be grudgingly. And you'll gain more allies over time." I shook my head, knowing it was all true.

*an hour later*

"I guess this is where we say goodbye huh?" C looked at me sadly, and said "indeed, but I know this much, you'll be a great king." I nodded my head and said "thank you, for everything." He looked at me. "I cannot teach those who are not willing to listen." I smiled and said "goodbye my friend. The leasons you taught me will be the difference in the upcoming war." "Farewell Perseus, know that I will always be with you." I smiled an even bigger smile than before. "Yes...lord Chaos." He smiled and disappeared in a shower of light.

*one day ago*

I was wearing a hoody with sunglasses so they wouldn't know who I was. yeah, i was going to Olympus, did I mention that? I walked to the elevator, keys with me after I 'accidentally' killed the guy at the register because he was an idiot. I slipped in and hit 600. The music played boulevard of broken dreams, by green day. Yeah, they definately know I'm in the elevater If they're gonna play this.

_I walk a lonely road _

_the only one I have ever known_

_don't know where it goes_

_but it's home to me and I walk alone_

_I walk this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_when the city sleeps_

_and I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only that walks beside me_

_My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,aaah-ah_

_ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,ah-ha_

_I'm walking down the line_

_that divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines _

_what's fucked up when everythings alright_

_check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk alone _

_I walk a..._

_my shadow's the only who walks beside me_

_my shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes i wish someone up there will find me_

_'till then I walk alone_

_ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone_

_I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street_

_on the boulevard of broken dreams_

_When the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_ My shadow's the only one who walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_sometimes I wish someone up there will find me_

_'til then I walk alone..._

After the doors opened I toke my glasses off, because now there's a trash can for them to go in, and walked up to the throne room. "Perseus, you shall die!" Zeus boomed, causing all Olympians to come to Olympus. "An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I said. "When did you become wise?" Annabeth demanded. "When I grew up five years ago." I said. "Leave this place and never return." Zeus ordered. "Zeus, I'm gonna say this, and Leave it to Athena to figure it out. You can't cross the ocean, until you get the courage to lose sight of the shore. I said. He glared, electricity in his eyes. "Percy, please just stop. World war three is over." Thalia said. "Yeah, but world war four is about to begin." I said, pulling out riptide, and slamming it into the ground, creating a huge fissure in the now solid 24 karrot gold floor. I looked up at Annabeth, who had a look of pure rage in her eyes, so I did the natural thing. I winked at her, smirking. I glanced in Apollo and Hermes' direction, and they nodded their heads slightly, and we all flashed out.

*present*

and now you know where we stand, so I'll say this for all of you who are faint of heart. This is gonna be one hell of a ride.


	2. Titan's rebirth

**Now, thanks to the fact I am grounded, I am practically on this at all times, so P.m. Me if you have Ideas, suggestions or complaints. I'll try to fix them. Now read away, so I can get back to doing my projects for Biology, Global studies, and English.**

Percy

We traveled to Atlantis, and decided to lay low."Okay Percy, now what?" Hermes said. I smiled and got a mischievious look in my eyes. "Percy..." apollo said. "I'll be beack in two hours." i teleported to the enterance of Tarturus, and jumped. I landed on my feet, and immediately saw all the tirans, except Hyperion, and Atlas. "Well, if it isn't little sea spawn." Ipatis said, then charged. I smiled sadisticly, and punched a hole in his chest. I crushed his heart, and absorb (clever power huh?) all of his power, forcing him to fade. "You want to live, you'll come with me." I said, causing an uproar of laughter, and Oceanus to step fourth. "Why would we follow you." I raised a brow."what makes you think your included? You fought my father for years, and I'm not gonna just take you up and out of here, in fact, I don't think I'll even let you live." I mist traveled behind him and slammed a knife Into his spine. I stuck my hand in there and grabbed his spine, then ripped back with all my might. "AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed. his spine was pointed out of his back like an arrow and he was two feet shorter, but his back now has a huge mountain made of bone on it. I let go and grabbed him by the throat. "please, just kill me." I glared. "Gladly." I crush his neck, snapping it, and popping his head off his shoulders. I touched his chest, and toke his power. That should be enough to bring Olympus to it's knees, but I want to bring the world down to the ground. They'll call on the egyptians and the norse when the need arises, so I'll need more allies Then the titans.

"Kronos, When I win, you will be the god of time, however, if you betray me, know you'll meet a worse end then Your friend of the sea." I said. He nodded his head shakily, mortified I grew even colder than him. "You've changed Grandson, I'm...sorry, for the wrongs that befell you." Kronos said truthfully. "Whatever." I said. Kronos hesitated. It wasn't often that he met someone who held so much raw power, yet still wants more. He just wanted freedom, a chance to be free. I wanted blood, and lots of it. "Your not seriously considering siding with him! He-" I ripped out a titan's kidney. "Prometheus, Perses**(titan of destruction)**, and Kronos, I only have use of you three, so either move it or die." they walked to me, and I smiled. I opened my hand, and crushed it, killing all the titans in this area of tarturus other than the three I named. "well, now we should pay a visit to Your mother." Kronos raised a brow, and said "she still slumbers." i smiled. "good, because She's gonna die."

Third person, Olympus

"okay, so let me get this straight, three olympians betrayed us, and you sensed Percy doing _what?" _Zeus said to Hades. "He jumped into Tarturus, and all but three Titans are dead, including Oceanus and Ipatis. Now, i believe he intends on taking Kronos, Prometheus, and Perses to his base, but has a...pit stop being made." "what do you mean pit stop?" Annabeth said. "He's heading towards Gaia." "HE WOULDN'T DARE AWAKEN HER!" Zeus boomed unnessacarily. "I don't think he is." Hades said. Everyone looked curiously at Hades. "He means to take her tittles as Primidial of the earth." Hades said quietly. You could hear a penny drop, just from the madness that is Percy's plan. "Even while she's asleep, He couldn't breach the barriers." Frank said. "Frank, bro, this is Percy, knowing him, he will find a way." Leo said. "Knowing Percy, He wouldn't do this for no reason." Thalia said, walking in the throne room.

"Daughter, what are you doing here?" She sighed. "Give Percy one more chance, we might be able to convince him to stand down, and call off the war." she pleaded. "No, the sea spawn-" thalia cut off Athena and said "Pardon me Lady Athena, but he _is _the god of the seas, so how can he be sea spawn when he, in all honestly, could probably kill you in a heartbeat?" Zeus stood up arrogantly. "He doesn't have the guts." "than explain to us why he has the guts to face the goddess of the earth, alone, with three former enemies waiting for freedom." Jason said, Standing up. He was forced into godhood, so he'll always respect Percy, no matter what. "Exactly." Nico pointed out, glaring at the king. "Even with all the "trials" of how far you can push him you attempted, you pushed him over the edge, and into the sea. He will kill us all for your mistake." Hestia nodded sadly. "I'm afraid this may well be the end of Olympus brother, and all the blame will lay on you." Zeus sighed. "No, he will not kill us all, because we will all kill him."

third person, Atlantis

Apollo and Hermes were bored. They played ping pong, tennis, played Halo, Call of duty and even played madden, and now had nothing to do. "So, should we be planning?" Apollo asked. "probably not." Hermes said. "We should play pool." Apollo said. "Nah, it's boring." Hermes replied. "What about watch Tv?" "There's nothing on." Apollo whined sadly. "we could do Prank calls." Hermes shrugged. they got a phone and called the one person who they loved to annoy. A random Olympian. "Wello, I'm lookin for ah hooker, and want her to suck thy deik." Aollo said with a retard accent. "who the fuck is this?" Annabeth screeched into her phone. "Your mom is a sexy hoe!" Hermes yelled. "My mother is-" "one sexy stripper, you fugly weirdo!" They hung up, and called percy. "I'm busy." He said, then hung up. "huh." Apollo said. "Oh well." hermes said.

**yeah, the end was added because I wanted each chapter to be over a thousand words, and i was only at 900 with the other 4 paragraphs. Also, I won't be able to update sat or sun because I'm going to visit my old friends, and see my mom.**

**signin off**

**Son of Poseidon 124**


	3. Gaea's bane

**Hey guys, I am extremely sorry about not updating the story in months, but I'm going to put an effort to finish it. I will work on this, then I will Kick Redemption back into gear. I hope you will forgive me. **

Percy

I walked into Gaia's prison, and looked around. It was _not _what I was expecting. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and Emeralds were imbedded in the cave walls, shining brightly like spotlights. We walked in, and found the main chambers. It had grass as soft as a mattress. A beautiful waterfall was laying in the distance , and the trees were strong and tall. Slow, clear rivers flowed to the cracks in the dome, and a beautiful beach layed in the dostance, accompinied by a salty lake. Gaia rested on an earthy bed in the center of the room, which was made of rocks.

"Well, Time to kill The goddess of the Earth." I said to Kronos, gauging his reaction. His face looked pained, but his eyes looked at her guiltily. He didn't want her to die, but he yearned for freedom. To be able to breathe fresh air, and see the sky. The other Titans were silent, sadly gazing at Kronos. I looked away, and pulled out Riptide. Kronos glared at the sword, but I didn't say anything. If I saw Backbiter, I'd probably want to rip it apart to.

I walked up to Gaia, while the Titans simply watched. They sat down, and talked softly among themselves. I raised my sword above Gaia's head, and prepared to strike. I glanced back and saw Kronos with his eyes shut tight, and the others gazing at me. I turned back to Gaia and was about to strike when I heard her voice. "_please, don't kill me, I...I'm sorry I tried to kill you!" _I smirked cruelly, and said softly so only she could hear "It's to late for that." I brought my sword down on her neck, and the three Titans winced.

_It couldn't off been that easy...could it? Where was the barrier, or the gaurdian-_my Mental question were interrupted as the earth ashook ciolently.. I heard a woman laughing cruelly, and a voice his _"Prepare to die Perseus Jackson!" _The earth shook more violently, and a humanoid creature made of rock formed. I reconized it immediately, as it had Gaia's face. "So this is your immortal form? I thought it be cooler." I taunted. The Titans stared at me like I was nuts, but hey, I did this before. Okay, she wasn't in this form, and I had help, but still.

Without warning, Gaia slammed a fist down next to me. I rolled and blasted a jet of water at her. I smirked, as I decided to try something. i jumped in the air, and made water blast under me. I began flying around like on it like a surfboard, and smirked. "Get down here Sea spawn!" She exploded at me, launching razorsharp rocks at me. I twisted in midair, and made a trident out of water. I made water push me, so I could move faster. I slammed the trident into her skull, causign her to scream in pain and anger. She swatted me of her head, and I flew a good seven hundred feet making a huge crater apon landing.

I pulled out riptide, and stood up. I toke a deep breath, and focused. "What are you doing Jackson? Are you backing down?" She mocked. I opened my eyes, and they began glowing sea green. My body glowed golden, and I assumed my true godly form. It felt weird being like this, I couldn't see my body. I could, but I can't describe it. It was powerful, radiated light, and felt natural. "Prepare to die god of the sea!" She roared, and tried to slammed a fist down on top of me. Emphasis on _tried. _I willed water to form around my hand, and slammed my fist into hers, causing a shockwave. I smirked as she shook violently, screeching "WHAT IS THIS!" I laughed, and said "My father wasn't called _earthshaker _for no reason." I said, then slammed riptide into her rocky stomach Or whatever it is. I noticed Riptide was pure white, and a lot longer. It felt the same, but it was different. I smirked, until her hand smashed me into a mountain, and she towered over me.

"Say goodbye!" She yelled, sending her hand at me. I braced for death, then she screamed. she thrashed around, and I saw Kronos had plunged his scythe into her back. I nodded at him, and made the water in the air shoot me up like a cannon. I went through her rocky body, and came out the other end, drenched in golden ichor.

"ah sick!" I said, trying to wipe it off. She fell to the ground, while Kronos jumped off her. He looked at me, and smiled. "Needed some help, but you got the job done." he looked at his mother's corpse sadly, then said "farewell mother." I walked to her, and placed a hand on her head. Or was it a foot? I don't know she's a rock monster, but anyway, I absorbed her power, and immediately felt unstoppable...Invincible. "What do we do now?" Prometheus asked. "Maybe we are ready to kill the Olympians!" Perses said, wanting to kill something. "No." I said firmly. "I don't want them to die in a close fight. I want to hear them beg for mercy. Them to know true Terror. Thst is when we'll strike. When I am as strong as all of Olympus itself." kronos looked at me strangely. "You've been down here for fourty five minutes, and Have killed every titan in here. Who else-" His eyes went wide, and he stared at me. "Your insane." I smiled cheekily And said "yup."

One hour later; Third person; olympus

"Zeus, we have another issue. A _big _one." Hades said. Zeus sighed, knowing it involved Percy Jackson. "What did he do now?" Hades cleared his throat and said "remember when Athena said he might try to kill Gaia?" Zeus groaned and said "Tell me he didn't succeed." Hades sighed and said "if I did, I'd be lying." Zeus groaned, and said "what is he trying to prove? He has enough power to bring us to our knees." "Simple. He wants to prove that you are weaker than him, and so far, he's not wrong about it." Zeus glared and said "what do you mean?" Hades looked at him as if to say,_ really? _"he's beaten all the titans, and killed Gaia. You needed all of us elder olympians, just to defeat father. Now, Father _serves _Percy. He has proven he has more right to rule than you do, just by doing that." Zeus glared at him and Hissed "Do not forget, I am your king brother." Hades glared at him and said before flashing out. "Maybe it's time for Olympus to have a new king."

**Who is Percy about to face? What is Hades about to do? Can the former councilors and now gods of Camp survive? Stay tuned for more to come**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


	4. IMPORTANT IMPORTANT IMPORTANT POLL

**Hey guys. Here's a question for you. I need you guys to vote, which story do you want me to update.**

**A. Betrayal**

**B. Redemption**

**C. Hero**

**D. Avenging Hero**

**you'll only be able to vote once, so choose wisely, and don't change your vote more than three times.**

**poll ends saturday at noon.**

**Dark Warrior's Blade**


End file.
